The Things I Do For Love
by NerdyAndProud
Summary: [sequel to He's Back!] HSM and Suite Life Crossover. The HM gang and the HSM gang are going to the Tipton for a week! Changed to T because there is a teensy bit of not so appropriate language, but other than that, it's safe. Full summary inside.
1. A Trip to Boston

**The Things I Do for Love**

**A Trip to Boston**

sequel to He's Back! HSM and Suite Life Crossover. Miley, Jake, Oliver, Lily, Jackson, and Robby Ray are going to the Tipton for a week! There, Miley meets two people who are meant for each other, but are hiding their feelings. She works with her's and their friends to get them together. But, will they find out her secret I the process? Pairings: Jiley, Troyella. If you want anything else like Loliver, Chaylor, Zekepay, or Jelsi, let me know.

Malibu

Lily's POV:

"I'm so excited!" I said to her best friend, Miley Stewart. I was helping Miley pack for our trip to Boston. We were leaving on a flight tomorrow at 10:30 am.

"I know, I…" she couldn't finish because her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh hey." "7:30." "Yeah, why?" "Oh, come on, we might not even see them!" "Whatever." "I'm sure they won't be too dramatic." "I don't know, maybe." "Who cares?" "Yeah, yeah." "Love you too, bye."

I only heard Miley's half of the conversation, the only thing I could tell was that she was talking to her boyfriend, Jake Ryan (yes, _the_ Jake Ryan)

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Oh, Jake wanted to know what time he should be here tomorrow."

"Yeah, I mean, the rest?"

"Oh, he's afraid that this New Mexico high school that's coming is going to be a bunch of annoying, dramatic, basketball crazed, geniuses."

"Hey, they could be."

"I'm sure some of them will be remotely sane."

"I guess."

6 weeks ago:

Albuquerque:

"Ok class," the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus, said walking into the room. "I would like you to know that the orange ball team, the drama club, and the academic team have been invited to celebrate their hard work with a week at the Tipton Hotel, in Boston. Those of you in my homeroom who will be going are, Ms. McKessie, Ms. Montez, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Danforth, Ms. Neilson, Mr. Baylor, Mr. Cross, Ms. Evans, Mr. Evans, Coach Bolton, and myself are going."

A few groans came as she said the last six words.

"Uhh, Mrs. Darbus?" Troy Bolton raised his hand. "Orange ball? Do you mean, basketball?"

"Yes, yes, whatever."

**Pause for a little HSM update. Troy and Gabriella did the musical two weeks ago, it was a hit. They are NOT going out, but of course have some very strong feelings for each other that neither are willing to admit. Kelsey and Jason are going out. Zeke and Sharpay are sort of going out, but are obviously nothing serious that would ever turn into a heartfelt trustworthy relation. Sorry Troypay fans, I'm totally Troyella! But anyways…**

"Now," Mrs. Darbus said. "Right now, I will tell you who you will share a hotel with. Actually, never mind, girls with girls, boys with boys."

Back to Malibu:

The Airport the Next Morning:

Hannah Montana, Jake Ryan, Lola Luftnagle, and Oscar Oden are boarding a private jet. "We're going to Boston!" Oliver kept saying. He didn't travel a lot, so he was pretty excited.

Hannah was looking nervous and Jake noticed this. "Miles, what's wrong?"

"I'm… scared of flying."

"Oh, well, don't worry, you'll be ok, I promise," he said, squeezing her hand, neither realizing that they were in perfect camera shot of Archie, the photographer.

Hmm, he thought. What should I do? Give this shot to my boss, so he can release it to the public and go to Boston. Or follow them to Boston to get better shots and more money for them. I vote… follow them to Boston!


	2. Feelings and Familiarity

**The Things I Do For Love**

**Feelings and Familiarity **

**Seating on the Plane:**

**Jake-Miley Lily-Oliver**

**Jackson-Robby Ray **

(Aunt Dolly was meeting them there)

Oliver's POV:

Okay, we've been on the plane for about two hours. I'm tired, I think I'm just…

Ok, I'm awake again! Wait, what's that on my shoulder? Lily? She must be tired to be on my shoulder. Sure, I like her, but… Ok, that's a total lie! I'm completely 100 percent in love with her! I did not just think that, did I? But, it's true. I am in love with Lily. She doesn't know, and I highly doubt she loves me…er…likes me back. I so want her too. But, I doubt it. Sigh.

Lily's POV:

Why am I on Oliver's shoulder? I really don't know. Don't tell anyone, but I secretly kinda… like him. Ok, I secretly kinda…love him. I don't know it's just lately, he's been very appealing to me. I think it was ever since he started going out with Becca Weller. Let's just say the day she dumped him because she saw him hitting on Anna What's her Head, I Mean, Name, I mean…what was I saying? When Becca dumped Oliver, it was one of the best days of my life. I never liked little Miss Weller, anyway. But, I don't think he has any interest in me. Sigh.

No POV:

Back to Miley and Jake. Miley was clutching his hand so tightly, he couldn't move it.

"Miley, you're…hurting me," he said.

"Oh, sorry," she said releasing her grip a little bit. "Planes just freak me out, even if they are the safest method of travel, blah, blah, blah!" Then, she felt a little bumpiness. "What was that?" she asked, sounding more scared then he had ever seen her.

"It's ok, it was just a little bit of turbulence."

"Oh, alright, well, yeah."

'Only a few more hours' Miley thought.

A Few Hours Later:

The plane was taxiing into the terminal (I think that's what it's called). "You know, Dad, I still don't understand why I can't be Miley, right now, so we don't get swarmed."

"Two reasons, 1: so no one gets suspicious about not seeing Hannah, 2: we'd get swarmed anyway, with Jake and all."

"Sorry, Mr. Stewart."

"It's ok, we're used to it."

They got out of the plane and took a limo to the hotel, with a driver they'd never had before, Archie (sound familiar?). When they pulled up and looked out the window, they saw paparazzi all over the doors and windows to the hotel and groaned.

"Remind me why I keep you around?" Miley, I mean, Hannah, joked to Jake.

"Cause you love me."

"Whatever."

Cough-Archie has a tape recorder-cough!

They parked around back and went through the back door, like the hotel manager, Mr. Moseby, told them to.

Mr. Stewart quickly went up to the front desk and got the room keys. A kind bellhop named Esteban helped them with their bags. Lily and Miley got one room. Oliver and Jake got one. Jackson and Robby Ray did, too. Aunt dolly would get her own room when she came. "Hmm," Miley said once Lily and her got into their room. "I feel like going down to the lobby."

They knocked on the boys' door. "Yeah?" Oliver said as he opened it.

"We were wondering if you guys want to go down with us."

"Oh, sure." They all went down.

**Back to HSM:**

Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton were checking in and the kids were scattered throughout the lobby, there was no one else there except for the employees, Zack and Cody. 'The gang' were hanging out by the couches when Gabriella spotted something, rather, someone. "Oh my god!"

"What?" everyone in the gang asked.

"Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana!" she said so only they could hear.

"Huh?" They all turned to where she was looking. Sure enough, Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana were coming of the elevator with two other people who they didn't recognize. All the girls squealed. The guys looked kind of shocked. "What're they doing…?" Troy couldn't finish because all the girls had gone over to them. They groaned and followed them.

"Hello, ladies," Jake said to the girls approaching him. "Hi!"

"Let me guess, you guys want autographs?"

"No!" Sharpay said. The girls looked at her, confused. "We want you to say the line."

"Fine, Dude, I slayed you once, don't male me slay you again!" with half the enthusiasm.

They squealed again. "So, you guys aren't going out, huh?" Taylor said sarcastically.

"No." They looked shocked at his answer.

"Come on, we haven't seen this 'girlfriend' of yours, you can't honestly expect us to believe you."

Jake was about to reply when Miley said, "She's right upstairs, I'll go get her."

She rushed up the elevators and changed, then, went back down. She found Lily, Oliver, and Jake in deep conversation with the kids. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Do random girls always do that?" Gabi asked.

"No, this is my girlfriend, Miley."

Their jaws dropped. "There really is a girlfriend?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Huh?"

"Well," Kelsi explained. "You see, nobody in the country believed this girlfriend really existed, they all though you and Hannah were going out."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"You know," Gabi began. "Miley, you look familiar to me, I just can't think of why."

"Oh, well, ok." _This is going to be a long week._


	3. The Look

**The Things I Do For Love**

**That Look**

The next day:

Sometimes, a person gets a look on their face that can't be described. A look…that's so in love that…like I said, I can't explain. But you don't have that look if you already have what you love. The look only comes on your face if you see someone you are so in love with and so desperately want, but can't have. Well, _can't _isn't exactly the right word. _Won't. Doesn't. _You can let your stupid selfish pride get ahead of you. You think, 'I can't like him, he doesn't like me.' Or, vise versa. But, your heart won't let that get in the way of your everlasting feelings or that look on your face. Right now, that look was on four faces in this little group we have here (the HM and HSM gang). The look was on the faces of Gabriella and Troy. You know who they are looking at.

Everybody else knew they were looking like that and didn't say anything. Then, Miley got an idea in her head. "Jake, can I talk to you upstairs real quick?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

They head up the elevator and she quickly pulls him inside her hotel room.

"Oh my god!" she nearly yelled.

"What?"

"Those kids from New Mexico are like so in love!"

"I know!"

"And Lily and Oliver seem to be liking each other too."

"Yeah, but they're kind of less obvious."

"We need to do something about Troy and Gabi."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Well…"

Back with the gang, Lily, and Oliver:

"So," Taylor began. "How did Jake Ryan and that Miley girl get together, I mean I've seen pictures of Jake Ryan with girls before, but he has never looked that happy, and Miley seems really sweet."

"Well," Lily began. "It's a funny story."

"Go on."

"Miley…um…how do I put this,… she… uhh, hated his guts."

"What!" everybody in the HSM gang said.

"Yeah," Lily explained. "You see, she thought he was a jerk egomaniac who took his celebrity powers for granted."

"Yeah, but then, she found out, he liked her because of the fact that she was the only one who didn't swoon over the sight of him."

"_Because _of that?" Sharpay asks, shocked.

"Yeah, we think he though it was kind of annoying how girls crowded around him like they did."

"Oh."

"So, like I said, he liked her, she found out. Things changed. She started actually noticing how sweet he was to her, and had always been."

"Continue, I'm missing my soaps for this," Sharpay said.

"It became official that she did like him when he asked me to the 70s dance. She got all kinds of jealous and well… things got kind of crazy, but after that, they still stuck to flirting, you know, giving each other those looks that these to keep giving each other the looks these two are," she finished, pointing at Troy and Gabriella, who are blushing.

"Oh, asking the best friend out, classic."

Lily whispers to Oliver, "Let's not go over the whole Aunt Dolly tape thing." He nods. She continues talking

"So, she asks out this guy to make him jealous, and it turns out the guys 11, and then they go arguing about liking each other, because neither of them are actually admitting they like each other. In the middle of all this arguing, he kisses her, but then, he has to go to Romania for four months, he comes back, and they're happy and blah blah blah!"

"Why'd you end it like that?" Oliver asked. "You skipped so much of the good and juicy stuff!"

"Well, because of my loyalty and honesty to my best friend, and because I'm tired."

"Um, it might also have something to do with the fact that Jake and Miley are standing behind Oliver looking pretty pissed that you're talking about them behind their backs," Taylor laughs.

"Yeah, that too."

"You guys! Some of that stuff is kind of embarrassing and I would appreciate it if you didn't recite it to the whole freakin' world!"

"Geez, Miley."

"Well, please don't!"

"Why?"

She gave Jake, Oliver, and Lily a look and they understood completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Did you get the last part? Cookies for whoever understands it, that is if there are cookies in your house. Yeah, definitely a filler. I realize nothing's really happening in this story yet, but it will soon, I promise.

On another note…. I was just listening to Hilary Duff's _Come Clean! _I'm such a dork!

Paige


	4. Ideas and Suspicions

**The Things I Do For Love**

**Ideas and Suspicions**

Later that night, (Miley didn't have a concert til the next day) everybody, including Zack and Cody was sitting in the lounge. Miley was in Jake's lap. Lily was resting her head against Oliver's shoulder. Taylor was in Chad's lap (I forgot to mention they were goin out too) Everybody else were cuddled up some way or another (except for Troy and Gabi, who were next to each other). "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go get some dinner, wanna come?" Troy asked.

"I'd love to," Gabi said.

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"Ok." The two headed off to dinner.

"Finally!" Miley said.

"What?" everybody, except for Jake asked.

"I want to ask you guys about Troy and Gabi, are they going out?"

"No, but they should be," Taylor said.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, even though she had a pretty good idea what she meant.

"Well, Troy and Gabi like...beat all odds at East High, she was a geek, he was a jock, they came together and got the leads of the musical together, they brought all us together, because frankly, we hated each other. They proved that people in different cliques can be friends…or more than that. They're like totally in love with each other, and neither of them will admit it to each other."

"Hmm," Miley said.

"You said, 'admit it to each other,' will they admit it to other people?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Zeke answered. "They do nothing but talk to each other, about each other."

"Yeah, but, have they told you guys their feelings?"

"Uh huh."

"Interesting…" Miley said.

"What are you thinking Miley?" Lily asked.

"Well, me and Jake were…" Oliver interrupted her before she could finish.

"Lovebirds!" he coughed.

"It's not funny when they're actually together, you doughnut!" Lily exclaimed.

"If I might interrupt…" Zack started.

"Wait a second, who are you two?" Taylor asks. The others nodded, because they didn't know each other either.

"I'm Zack and he's Cody, our mom's the singer here, so we live here."

"Even more interesting…" Miley said, even though she knew this from Hannah's last visit, she just now remembered.

"Come on now Miley, what are you thinking?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, me and Jake were talking last night and were thinking of some ways to make them go out. I mean, come on, they're like meant to be together. Plus, with Zack and Cody's knowledge of the ins and outs of this hotel, we could definitely work something out."

"I like the way you think," Sharpay said.

"Anybody got a tape recorder?" Miley asked.

"No."

"Dang it."

"Hmm…" Miley said, getting a plan in her head.

"What?"

"What if…I don't know…the whole world was rooting for them to get together?"

"How could that happen?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it just so happens that I have a boyfriend who is friends with Hannah Montana," she said, winking at Oliver, Lily, and Jake.

"Hannah would seriously do that?"

"For true love, she would."

"Cool," Taylor said taking out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling her, she gave me her number."

"No!"

It was too late, she had dialed. Miley's Hannah phone started ringing. Everybody looked at her strangely. "I'll let the machine pick it up."

The phone kept ringing. After a few rings, Taylor hung up. The instant she did, Miley's phone stopped ringing.

_Think Miley, think! A good excuse, come on, think!_

"Uhh…um…you see… I must have accidentally grabbed Hannah's phone."

"Oh," everybody said. But they were all thinking the same thing. _She's lying. There's something going on here._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, for those of you who guessed what I was talking about in the last chapter, here it is. I was basically talking about how if Lily and Oliver tell Miley's story, something Hannah Montana-ish might come up and get the HSM gang suspicious. So congrats to wolfwhisperer and xJiley4evx. **

**This was my favorite chapter to write, I just had fun with it. I was sort of…experimenting, if you will. **

**Toodles**

**Paige**


	5. Spying is Bad, Very Bad

Ok, a little drama in this chapter.

**The Things I Do For Love**

**Spying is Bad, Very bad**

"I'm bored," Sharpay said after they finished their conversation.

"You know, the hotel takes forever to get people seated for dinner," Zack said.

"Yeah, so?"

"These Troy and Gabriella people probably haven't started their conversation yet."

"They're right, let's go."

They head off toward the restaurant. When they got there, Troy and Gabi were just being seated for dinner, outside. Everybody hid behind the bush. "A waiter will be with you in a moment," the host said, walking away.

"So, what's up?" Troy asked.

"Uhh, nothing really."

"Oh, that's…good, I guess."

"Yeah."

"So, are you exited for tomorrow's Hannah Montana concert?" he asked. They were all going.

"Yes, I love her, what about you?"

"She's ok, I think she's more hot than anything." This got an angry expression on Jake's face, considering he was her boyfriend. Chad noticed this and realized something.

"Troy!" Gabi complained.

"Jealous?"

"No!" she said way too quickly, blushing madly.

"Oh, yes, you are, come on, you like me!"

"What, no, of course not!

"Oh," he said, a little disappointed.

There was an awkward silence. "So," Troy broke the silence. "Don't we got backstage passes?"

"Yeah…we do."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been to one of her concerts before?"

"No."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Uhh…If We Were a Movie, I think it's so cute."

"Yeah, I was actually listening to the words yesterday." Gabi laughed.

She took a sip of water. "Oh, you know what it's been reminding me of lately?"

"What?"

"Jake Ryan." Miley raised her eyes at Jake.

"You like Jake Ryan?" It was Troy's turn to be jealous.

"Nah, I could never take another guy's girl's guy." Her eye brows went back down.

"Then, why'd it make you think of him?"

"Well, I couldn't steal another girl's guy, but…maybe Hannah could."

Everybody behind the bushes eyes darted to Jake and Miley.

"Why do you say that?" Troy asked her.

"Well, because, for starters, they're, like, really good friends. I've seen multiple pictures of them together, and then, the dancing at that party."

"True."

"Then, the words to the song."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, 'talkin cinematic', 'got everybody starstruck', 'charming'."

"You said you didn't like him?"

"Oh no, I don't, but he is pretty charming, I have to admit, I can see why Hannah would have a thing for him."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh, and then, there's that part about that other girl, that other girl could be Miley."

"Wait, how do you know she even wrote the song?"

"It said on her album."

"Oh."

"Oh, and what makes me think this most of all, is something I found in the lobby yesterday."

"What?"

"It was a picture and a tape recorder."

"So?"

"I think some paparazzi may have lost them."

"What's the picture of?"

"Look," she said, taking the picture out of her purse. "Oh my god," he said looking at the picture. "Is that Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan, holding hands?"

Miley's eyes widened. She knew where this would go. Chad's, Taylor's, Jason's, Kelsi's, Ryan's, Sharpay's, and Zeke's eyes were on them.

"What's on the tape recorder?" Troy asked.

"Here, listen." There was nobody else eating outside.

"_Remind me why I keep you around?" Miley, I mean, Hannah, joked to Jake._

"_Cause you love me."_

"_Whatever."_

Let's just say Troy and Gabi weren't the only ones to hear it.

"How can you be sure that's Hannah, and not Miley?"

"I can't be."

"It might be Miley."

"Yeah, I guess, but that doesn't explain the picture."

"Uh huh, why didn't you tell anybody about this stuff before?"

"Because I wasn't about to accuse _Jake Ryan_ of cheating, especially in front of his girlfriend."

"So, what do you think of cheating?"

"Huh?"

"Ok, I'll give you a hypothetical situation."

"Ok."

"We started dating." Gabi smiled, hoping this situation wouldn't always be hypothetical.

"Then, I cheated on you with…Sharpay, what would you do?"

"Well, first of all, I would check you for brain damage, Sharpay, really?"

Sharpay looked kind of hurt by this comment, but of course, Gabi didn't see this.

"Gabriella, hypothetical, what would you do?"

"I guess I would dump you, I mean, cheating is kind of unforgivable."

"That's all you would do, you wouldn't yell at me or anything?"

"Well, maybe a little, but Troy, I know you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me."

"I wouldn't." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, anyway, do you really think that Jake is cheating on Miley with Hannah?"

"I dunno, but it's a possibility."

"Yeah, if he's not, I'm sure he has feelings for her."

Although you can't see this, they were giving each other flirty looks the whole time, and obviously flirting with each other, even if it wasn't in their conversation.

"Ya know what would totally suck?"

"What?"

"If the rest of the gang had heard our entire conversation."

"Yeah, that would suck, big time."

"Well," a sort of thick Tennessee accent came from the doors. "Then I guess it sucks big time."

Troy and Gabi turned around to see a woman with big blonde hair. "What do you mean," Troy asked her.

"Well, this little girl that you obviously have a thing for, said that it would totally suck if everybody else heard your entire conversation, well, then it totally sucks."

"You don't mean…"

He didn't need to finish because she pointed toward the bushes, where everybody was standing up. "Aunt Dolly, what'd you do that for?" Miley asked.

"Sorry, sugar, they were gonna find out anyway."

"Wait, you guys were spying on us!" Gabriella pretended to be mad, although she felt more guilty than anything right now. _I would really hate to be the cause of the destruction of their relationship._

"Don't try and turn this around!" Miley exclaimed. She knew she probably shouldn't be mad at them, but her only other choice would be to dump… no, don't think like that. "Not only are you talking behind our backs, but you're basically calling me blind, my boyfriend a cheater, and our relationship a lie!"

"No, Miley, we didn't mean it like that…"

"You know what, I don't care!" she nearly yelled. She ran out of the restaurant, tears streaming down her face.

_Why am I crying? None of this is true, Jake's not cheating. He does have feelings for Hannah Montana, but…well…I'm glad he does. _

Jake ran after her, shooting Troy and Gabi a quick, undeserved dirty look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, I hate to end it there, but I have, to. Like I said, I kinda traveled to drama a little bit there. It's kind of easier to write for me, because I'm sorta a drama queen, sorta. But, I love comedy, too, and that's what this story mainly is, I think, so, yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Suite Life, HSM, or Hm.

R&R

Paige


	6. I Snapped and We Need to Fix This

**The Things I Do For Love**

**I Snapped-We Need to Fix This**

Jake ran after her, shooting Gabi and Troy a quick, undeserved dirty look. "Oliver, why was she crying?" Lily asked, confused.

"Isn't it kind of obvious?" Zeke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a possibility that her boyfriend, who says he loves her, is cheating on her."

"No, there's not," Oliver said, sort of forcefully.

"Why isn't there?"

"You guys have no right to judge here! You know nothing about Miley, Jake, or Hannah."

"You're right," Sharpay said. They looked at her, in awe that _Sharpay_, would say something like that." "We don't know anything about them, except for minor details, _but _we can see that picture and how he acts around Hannah."

"They're friends!"

"Uh huh," they all said sarcastically.

Then, the hotel manager burst out. "Maddie!" he yelled at Sharpay. "There have been complaints about the noise down here and you're part of it!" thanks wolfwhisperer

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Don't give me that attitude! Plus, London wants you to walk Ivana."

"I'm really sorry, but I don't know you."

"Madeline Fitzpatrick!"

"Who is she?"

"Cody, a little help here!" Mr. Moseby asked the smart twin.

Cody walked in front of Sharpay. "She does look a lot like Maddie, I didn't notice because she was wearing her hair in that wacky style."

"What?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Oh, this isn't Maddie, her name is Shar- something, she's with the visiting kids from New Mexico."

"Sharpay Evans, future actress."

"Oh well, I'm very sorry Ms. Evans, carry on and please try and keep the noise down."

"Will do Mr……"

"Moseby, Mr. Moseby. I'll be going now," he said walking away.

"I feel awful," Gabriella said.

"Why?"

"I may have just ruined their relationship by opening my mouth, it might not even be true."

"Or it might be."

"Yeah, but if it was, I would feel so guilty."

"Well, if he did cheat on her with Hannah, it wouldn't be your fault."

"He's right, uhh…? Aunt Dolly asked.

"Gabriella, you can call me Gabi."

"He's right Gabi, if they did break up, then it definitely wouldn't be your fault, but I highly doubt they did. For the short time that I've known that boy, I can see how much he loves her, and trust me, he didn't cheat on her, especially not with Hannah Montana."

"Yeah, but, if they did, I don't know if I could ever…"

"It's ok Gabriella," Troy said, hugging her. "It'll be fine." Just then, two people walked up.

**While That Was Happening:**

Jake ran after her, shooting Gabi and Troy a quick, undeserved dirty look. He missed her elevator, but got on the next one. When he reached her room, the door was wide open. He went in a closed the door. He heard sobbing coming from the bedroom.

_This is strange. Miley really isn't a cryer. I mean, this isn't even real. Something must be really wrong._

He entered the bedroom (don't get any ideas) and saw her sitting against the wall, a couple of tears coming down her face. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. It took a couple minutes until he got her calmed down, he had to ask. "What's wrong?"

"Honestly Jake, I have no idea."

"What?"

"I really don't know, it was just all this talk about cheating…and I don't know, it made me snap.."

"Miles, you know I would never do that to you."

"I know, it's not just that…it's everything."

"What is everything?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, spill.

(… means sob) "Ok, so like I said, this talk about cheating really scared me. I mean really scared me. Like…how they were saying it was possible…I freaked out…I broke down inside. I snapped. It's not me at all, I know. It just…got to me."

"I understand, but I promise you, I would never do anything like that to you, I love you too much, but there's more, I know it, so continue."

"You want to know why I want to get troy and Gabi together so badly?"

"Why?"

"Because I know what they're feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake I tried so hard to convince myself that I didn't like you because of something that wasn't true."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were an egomaniac jerk, it turns out you were an egomaniac, but not a jerk, you were really sweet."

"What does this have to do with Troy and Gabi?"

"They're also trying to convince themselves they don't like each other, because of something that isn't true, they think the other doesn't like them, which isn't true."

"I see what you mean, you don't want them to have to miss out on happiness because of something that isn't true."

"Exactly."

"What does this have to do with you crying?"

"I don't know, it's just, it would've sucked for me to have not been with you, and the thought of it is kinda weird and scary."

"Oh."

"And then there's the obvious one, it scares me that they are kind of close to finding out my secret, I mean, my life may crumble if they found out and told someone."

"Or they could be good friends and never tell anybody?"

"Can't take that risk."

"Probably not."

"No."

"Ok, one more question," Jake said. "Who are you and what have you done with Miley Stewart?"

"What do you mean?"

"Miley, it's not like you to go and talk about your feelings and stuff like that, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did, it just, sounds odd coming from you."

"I see what you mean, I'm gonna shut up now, just as long as you do too."

"There's my girlfriend!" Miley laughed.

"You know, we probably have to go and talk to them now."

"Yeah, I guess."

They walked to the elevator. When they got in, Jake said, "I need an excuse for that picture."

"Just say something believable, don't say it wasn't you and Hannah, cuz that'll never work."

"Alright."

They walked toward the restaurant. When they got there, they saw Troy and Gabi hugging. They smiled and let them have their moment. Gabi looked noticeably shaken and Miley felt a wave of guilt come over her. They really didn't do anything wrong, their suspicions were not only understandable, but partly true.

"Uhh, I hate to break the perfect moment here, but I'm really really tired, so, can we just get this apology show on the road?" Miley asked.

Everyone laughed and turned to face them. "Guys, I'm really sorry for bursting out at you like that, I had some other things on my mind and well… I took it out on you."

"We're sorry too, we had no right to say anything we did," Gabi said.

They avoided the 'cheating' thing because they didn't want to have to talk about it. "So,we're ok?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," Gabi said as her and Miley hugged.

"Wow, she's a keeper," Taylor said. They looked at her questioningly. "I mean, Miley isn't just some bimbo who wants your money, she actually seems to… care."

They continued to laugh and talk for about another 10 minutes until they went to their different floors.

Jake, Miley, Lily, and Oliver all went to the girls' room to talk about what they couldn't talk about in front of them.

"Oh god," Miley said flopping down on the couch. "We have two problems."

"What?"

"1. They still think Jake's a cheating jerk, I can tell. 2. Troy and Gabi still aren't together."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Fix this, we need to fix this."


	7. Getting Ready For

**The Things I Do for Love**

**Getting Ready For…**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lily and Miley opened their door. "Hi Mr. Moseby," they said. It was the morning after the little fight, and other than the problems that needed fixing, things were ok.

"Who are you two?"

"Uhh…," they forgot that Mr. Moseby only knew them as Lola and Hannah, and right now they were Lily and Miley. "We're…friends."

"Friends or fans?"

"Friends, trust us."

"Well, where's Miss Montana and Miss Luftnangle?"

"They're… busy."

"Oh, alright, well, tell them the limo is waiting for them."

"Uhh…ok."

With that, he left.

"Limo?" Lily asked.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"I don't know, I'll go ask my dad." She knocked on her dad's door.

"Daddy, why is there a limo waiting for us?"

"Oh, you and Jake have to go do the Jackie Hendricks Show (made her up)" She rolled her eyes. She went back and told Lily. They changed.

"Hmm," Miley said once they were Hannah and Lola. "The Jackie Hendricks Show is live, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe we can put our plan into action a little early then."

"You mean, like bring them?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Great idea, let's go get the boys." They pounded on Jake and Oliver's door.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," he says as the four of them walk out.

"Hey, you know, I'm supposed to sing two songs," Miley said.

"Yeah, so?" Oliver asked.

"Well… what if I only sang one?"

"Why?"

"What if someone else sings the other one?"

"Like who?"

"Like a certain two people named Troy and Gabriella, Taylor said they could sing."

"You're right, but someone also said she has stage fright."

"That's why we won't tell them, we'll just bring them."

"You're right, they can't just refuse if it's live."

"True."

"Let's tell the girls first so we can get over the screaming about going to the Jackie Show."

They go down to the fourth floor and knock on the east high girl's room. "Oh, hi, Jake, Hannah, people I don't know," Sharpay says, people I don't know, referring to Oscar (Oliver, I got a question on that) and Lola (Lily)

"Hey…Sharpay is it?" Hannah says pretending that she has hardly met her.

"Yeah."

"Well, Jake and I are doing the Jackie Hendricks Show and were wondering if you guys would like to come."

They didn't quite get an answer from her because…well…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Shar, what's wrong?" Kelsi asked, coming to the door. "Oh, hey, jake, Hannah," she added, with some excitement.

"We were wondering if you guys wanna come to the Jackie Show and she screamed."

"Are you serious? You want _us_ to come."

"Of course, you guys are, like, new friends."

"Oh, cool! I'll definitely go, but I'll ask Gabi and Tay if they want to go."

"Ok." Kelsi walked back to the couch. They saw her say something to Taylor and Gabriella. Then, they heard:

"Oh my god!"

"Seriously!" Kelsi nodded.

"You guys wouldn't mind telling the guys, would, ya?" 'Hannah' said, poking her head in.

"Sure."

"Be downstairs in 20 minutes, k?"

"Ok."

Hannah, Jake, Lily, and, Oscar (Oliver) left the room. "Wait!" Sharpay called. "I'm ready, can I go with you guys?"

"Sure!" Hannah called as Sharpay hurried to catch up with them.

Sharpay noticed Hannah had a sneaky look on her face. "The famous Hannah Montana is up to something!"

"No, I'm not," she said, obviously lying through her teeth.

"Yes, you are, where's your girlfriend Jake?" she asked, obviously implying something.

"Miley…doesn't really like the whole spot light thing, that's why you haven't see her before you met her."

"Oh, again, I ask, what are you hiding Hannah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, Miley keeps telling me about how in love this Troy and Gabi are…so I thought that I could do a little something to help."

"Really, Miley said you might, but I didn't think she was serious."

"Yeah, well, she told me about the situation, and I was more than happy to help, so I figured we can force them to sing, if we do it on the Jackie Show rather then at the concert, it would reach more people."

"I like the way you think, I think the same way, you see one time these two people were trying… never mind,"

"No, go on."

"Ok, this one time, these two people were trying to steal away the leads in the school musical from me and I didn't like that, so I tried to stop them."

"Why didn't you want to tell us that?"

"Well…I was kind of a bitch."

"We've all been that before."

"No, to two people who didn't do anything wrong and I now call two of my best friends."

"Explain."

"Ok, these two people really could sing and they accidentally auditioned. Well, I didn't like that because me and Ryan were the leads in all the musicals and I didn't want them to take that away from me…I mean us. So, one of them had an important basketball game and one of them had a scholastic decathlon on the same day. So, I had the drama teacher change the call backs to the day of the basketball game and decathlon, but it didn't work out because they were able to do all three. Not only did they get the parts in the musical, but the basketball team won the basketball game, and the academic team won the decathlon." (sort of HSM in a nutshell, although I left out some major parts)

"Wow, Sharpay, that was kind of mean of you."

"I know."

"So, who were these two?"

"That's the part I don't like about the story, it was Troy and Gabi."

"Oh," Jake said, somewhat shocked, Sharpay had seemed nicer than that.

"Aww, but, that's kind of a cute story about how they came together."

"It's cuter if you hear everything."

"Oh, I have to call my da- I mean, manager, and tell him that you guys are gonna be coming," Hannah said.

She dialed his number. "What's up Miles?"

"Um, I'm gonna bring the kids from New Mexico along to the show."

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Yes, very sure."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"He says okay. Now, Sharpay, can Troy and Gabi sing?"

"Yes, absolutely, probably the best amateur singers I've ever heard, better then some of the professional music out there, some of it is really crappy, but Troy and Gabi are great."

"What can they sing?"

"Well, the musical's song was called, 'What I've Been Looking For', their call back song was called 'Breaking Free' and I've been told that the first song they sang together was 'The Start of Something New', so probably one of those."

"Alright."

"Don't worry, all of those songs are somewhat romantic…er…that's not the right word, they're kind of love songs, kinda, but 'Breaking Free' isn't really, it's good enough though."

"Yeah, I really hope Gabi can do this."


	8. The Jackie Show!

**The Things I Do for Love**

**The Jackie Show!**

**In the Limo:**

Everybody was piled in the stretch limo on their way to the Jackie Hendricks Show. The only noise coming was Troy whispering to Gabi and her giggling. "So," Mr. Stewart said. "What are you kids' names and who's dating who?"

"Da- Mr. Stewart!" Hannah exclaimed in embarrassment.

"What? I don't want to make things uncomfortable."

"Whatever," she mumbled, still embarrassed.

"Um, I'm Taylor, and I'm dating Chad," Taylor said, pointing to Chad.

"I'm Sharpay, and I'm dating Zeke," Sharpay said pointing to Zeke.

"I'm Jason, dating Kelsi," Jason said pointing to Kelsi.

"And the people over there flirting," Sharpay said, pointing to Troy and Gabi. "Troy and Gabriella, you can call her Gabi."

They hadn't heard because they were too busy flirting and whispering and giggling.

"Oh," Sharpay added. "Not dating."

"I'm sorry, did you say _not _dating."

Sharpay just nodded. He was shocked. These two had been whispering and giggling and flirting every time he saw them. It was weird… they weren't dating?

"We know what you mean," Miley said, reading his expression.

All of the sudden, Troy and Gabi started randomly singing along to the radio. Miley/Hannah heard them. They _were_ good.

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over_

_Be every color that you are_

_Into the Rush now, _

_you don't have to know how_

**At the Show:**

BTW: The Jackie Show is like… as big as Oprah, but it has different kinds of guests.

The Show Starts in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (remember it's live)

"Hi, and welcome to the Jackie Hendricks Show!" Jackie Hendricks shouted to the audience. "Now, we're gonna get right down to the fun today, please welcome… Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana!"

'If We Were a Movie' started playing through the stereo system as the two came to the stage and sat down on the couch for guests. "Well, first off, how are you two today?" Jackie asked, once the 15 seconds of music had faded out.

"Good," they both answered.

"Ok, so down to business, Jake, how is _Zombie High _going?"

"Actually, really great, you know, there is a wonderful cast and we have so much fun with the whole zombie thing."

"Yeah, I would too. So, I saw an episode with Hannah Montana on it a few days ago (I'm talking about the one on TV, it's one of my favs, not He's Back!), it was pretty good, but everybody expected you and Zeronda to kiss in it, but instead, she kissed the dog. Why was that?"

Jake and Hannah laughed at the memory of why. "Well, the producers would kill me if I told you this, but, what are they gonna do, fire the star of the show?"

"True, so why?"

"Well, truth be told, it was originally written in the script."

"Really, so why wasn't it on TV?"

"You can ask Hannah that," Jake said, looking at her.

The audience laughed and Hannah blushed. "I asked them to take it out."

The audience laughed harder. "Why is that Hannah?" Jackie said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Well, he had a girlfriend at the time and I didn't feel comfortable kissing him." (I'm not sure if he was dating Rachel at that time or not, let's just say he was)

Jackie raised her eye brows at her. "Are you sure you weren't a little nervous?"

"Nervous, me, please, no."

"Uh huh," Jake said sarcastically. "Actually, our lips were millimeters away when the director called cut and rewrote that part."

"Oh, well, that sucks."

"Yeah," Jake says. "But, hey, me and Hannah filmed an episode a few weeks ago (He's Back!), maybe, there'll be a kiss in that."

"Don't you know, you filmed the episode?"

"Well, of course I do, but the producers _would _actually fire me if I said if they did or didn't."

"Ah, of course."

"Yep."

"So, onto Hannah, how's the music industry treatin' ya?"

"Oh, great, the fans are wonderful and I love to perform."

"So, I know you don't like to play favorites, but, what's your favorite song?"

"Um, I love all of them, but I would have to admit 'If We Were a Movie' is my favorite."

"Really, I like it too, what would you say it's about, I read that you wrote it."

"Yes I did, it's mainly about a girl who really loves a guy who is dating somebody else, and you know, she dreams of telling him and what it would be like if she did, or if it were a movie."

"Did you write this about someone in particular, in one of your concerts, you said that it goes out to a special someone (He's Back!)."

"I may have, but that remains my business."

"I figured that, but that brings up another question that everyone is begging to know, you have denied it, your reps have chosen not to comment, now, are you two dating?"

They nervously laughed. Hannah decided to answer the question. "You know, we were obviously expecting that question, but the answer stays the same. Absolutely not, we are good friends and he has a girlfriend, that is not me."

"Whatever you say," Jackie said, not buying it at all. "We'll be right back on the Jackie Hendricks show," she said, looking into the camera.

"And, cut!" the director called.

Jackie turned to Miley and Jake, eye brows raised. "Now, you realize that this imaginary girlfriend thing isn't working."

"But he does have a girlfriend, and there's a backstage full of people back there who have met her," Hannah said.

"Who?"

"Some friends we met here in Boston that we brought along."

"Bring em out."

"Really?"

"Yes, we need proof."

"Uh, ok, guys, come out here for a sec!" Hannah called backstage.

Troy, Gabi, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Lola, and Oscar came out, looking nervous to meet Jackie Hendricks.

"Wow, that's a lotta people," Jackie said.

"Yeah, well…."

"Ok, so anyway, you people, have you met Jake's girlfriend?"

"Yeah," they answered.

"Is it Hannah?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we've met his girlfriend, she's really sweet."

"Would you mind saying that on the air?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, if he has a girlfriend that is not Hannah, the world wants to know, so, we have about a minute and thirty seconds before we go back on the air, so, go, quickly fix your hair and make up, quickly, you have a minute, go."

They all scattered. Hannah took this time to quickly explain the Troy and Gabi situation. "You're asking me if these two can sing one song instead of you?"

"Yes."

"Um, can they sing, I mean…"

"Yes, they can sing," Hannah said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright." (I know that probably usually wouldn't happen, but, go with me on this one)

The gang came back out and sat on an extra couch that was out. (It was a big couch)

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the director called.

"Alright, we're back with the Jackie Hendricks Show, now, we have some guests here that prove that Jake Ryan's mysterious girlfriend actually exists, how are you guys today?"

"Good," they all answered.

"Well, that's good, now tell me what you know."

Sharpay being the bravest, started, "Well, yes, we have met his girlfriend, she is super sweet…kinda spunky, but hey."

"Uh huh, so, how do he and his girlfriend act around each other?"

"So cute, not a ton of PDA(public display of affection), but it's obvious they're together, cuddled up sometimes, like I said, so cute." Jake blushed.

"Alright, can you tell us her name?"

"Well…maybe her first name, she obviously doesn't want press, can I, Jake?"

Jake asks Hannah with his eyes. She says yes with her eyes. "Sure."

"Her name is Miley, that's all I'm telling you."

"Miley, interesting name," Jackie said.

"That's what I said," Hannah added.

"Yes, well, I love her, so…"

"Well, this has been quite an interview, when, we come back, Hannah will sing a song, and so will two other unheard of, wonderful singers will sing a duet, but the fun part is, they don't know it yet! Be right back!"

"And…cut!" the director yelled.

Jackie went off to touch up her make up, leaving everybody else, there. "You guys know who she was talking about when she said 'two other unheard of, wonderful singers will sing a duet, but the fun part is, they don't know it yet," Taylor asked.

"No," Hannah and Jake said quickly. Taylor then caught the look in Hannah's eyes.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed, realizing who Jackie was talking about.

"I didn't what, Taylor?" Hannah asked, kind of her way of saying yes.

"Dang girl, you're good."

"I know I am."

Everybody besides Miley, Jake, Oliver, Lily, Sharpay, and now, Taylor, looked utterly puzzled. "What's going on, Tay?" Chad asked.

"You'll see."

"Whatever." Jackie came back.

"Hannah, go to Stage B, your band's waiting for you." She rushed up to meet her band, and quickly got ready.

"You guys can go back now," she told the rest of them. They went.

"And, we're back in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" the director called.

"Hi, and we're back with Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana, and some of their friends. Now, Hannah will sing in a couple minutes, but first, teo different people will sing a duet. Now, remember, they know nothing about this, so, they're not on the stage yet, but please welcome, Hannah's request to sing, Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton!"

Gabi and Troy's jaws dropped as they heard their names. They felt themselves being pushed to the stage by their friends. Gabriella gave Hannah a 'What the heck?' look and in return, Hannah just winked to her and whispered something into her band leader's ear. The music to 'Breaking Free' started. They didn't know what else to do, so they just started singing. The audience's jaws dropped when they heard their voices. Eventually, they started getting into it, this happened so fast, they almost didn't have time for stage fright.

_Troy:   
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven   
That we can't reach_

Gabriella:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Troy:  
You know the world can see us   
In a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:   
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Troy:  
We're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
We're soarin'  
Troy:  
Flyin'  
Both:   
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:   
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Troy:   
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh  
Troy:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Gabriella:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Troy: We're breakin' free  
Gabriella: We're soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Troy:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Troy:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:   
To be all that we can be  
Troy:  
Now's the time  
Both:   
So we're breaking free  
Troy:  
We're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Ohhh , yeah

Troy:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:   
More than you  
More than me

Gabriella:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Gabriella: Soarin'  
Troy: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying   
Troy: Yeah we're breaking free  
Gabriella:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Troy:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Troy: Now's the time  
Gabriella: So we're breaking free  
Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Gabriella: Ohhhh

Both:   
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

'_Man, I really wish he would kiss me' Gabi was thinking. 'But, he doesn't like me like that._

"_I really want to kiss her,' Troy thought. 'But, I don't think she likes me like that.'_

They walked off the stage, with a huge amount of applause, seeing as they did just as good as in the call backs.

"Well, you two did a phenomenal job!" Jackie said, also, seeming to be shocked. "Now, here's Hannah, singing, "Best of Both Worlds!" (there's a reason I picked that song)

The drum beat to the song started playing.

_Oh yeah  
Come on_

You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows nobody knows

Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part is that  
You get to be whoever you wanna be

Best...best...yeah the best of both  
Best...best...you got the best of both  
Best...best...c'mon the best of both

Who would have thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
Woo!  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together...oh yeah  
It's so much better  
'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds

Troy and Gabi were the only ones backstage who were actually listening to the song. Everybody else had heard it a hundred times, so they were goofing off. Troy and Gabi had heard it a lot too, but ever since dinner that night, they had been very suspicious and paying close attention to everything Jake, Hannah, and Miley did. Plus, they were tired from their song.

"Troy," she said to him in the middle of the song. "You know that thing you said about listening to the words of the songs?"

"Yeah," he said, not sure where she was getting at.

"Well, I'm listening to the words of this song, and I think I realize what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, so, the purpose of the song, was to bring them a little closer. But anyway, has Gabi figured out Miley's secret? Maybe, maybe not.

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned, HM, Jake wouldn't have left. If I owned HSM, Troy and Gabriella would have kissed. If I owned Suite Life, well, it wouldn't change much, but, the boys' hair would be shorter. Well, anyways, me no ownie!


	9. Fall to Pieces

**The Things I Do For love**

**Fall to Pieces**

**I'm trying some new POVs for this one.**

"_Well, I'm listening to the words of this song, and I think I realize what's going on."_

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"Come on Troy, you have to realize that something weird is going on!"

"Well, yeah, but how can you realize that from listening to the song?"

"I'm not gonna say anything until I'm sure," she said.

"Whatever you say," he mumbles.

**After the Show Walking to the Limo in the Parking Lot:**

**Gabi's POV:**

"Hey, Hannah, can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask. I hope I'm doing the right thing, cuz or else I'll sound completely stupid.

"Sure," she answers. We fall behind the others.

"Hannah, I was just wondering, do you wear a wig?"

"What? Why do you ask that?" she questions way too quickly. Interesting.

"I was just wondering, when you were doing your song, I saw a little bit of brown hair sticking out of the blonde." Ok, that was a complete lie. But, I had to see her reaction.

Her eyes widened. Just what I was looking for. "Um…uhh…you see…I…"

"What's going on Hannah?"

"Well…I have…um…brown highlights." I raised my eye brows at her.

"Can we talk when we get to the hotel, Gabriella?" I nodded as we hurried to catch up with the others. She called me Gabriella. Had she given up with trying an excuse?

The ride to the Tipton was surprisingly silent, other than Hannah, or maybe Miley, I dunno yet, talking in a very hushed tone to Jake, Lola, and Oscar…at least, I think that's what their names were. When we got back to the Tipton, Hannah asked everybody else from East High if she could borrow me for a second. They said yes and I went up to the 23rd floor with the celebrities. Well, except for Oscar and Lola, who weren't really celebrities. We all went to what I'm assuming was Hannah and Lola's room.

We sat down on the couch in silence for a few moments. She seemed nervous. Finally, she blurted out, "How long have you known?"

I sighed. "Since I heard you performing 'Best of Both Worlds', I put two and two together." She figured me out, dang, she's smart.

"I always knew that song was a mistake," she was obviously joking. "Gabi, you can't tell anybody."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," I said sarcastically.

"Not even your not so secret crush."

"Why can't I tell Troy?" I asked, then covered my mouth. Crap. I did not just say that out loud.

They started laughing. "You guys, that's not funny! That's not what I meant!"

"Sure Gabi, whatever you say," Hannah, I mean, Miley said sarcastically.

"Listen, I won't tell anybody, if you don't tell anybody, Miley, you can trust me. But, answer me this, who are they, really?" I asked, pointing to Lola and Oscar.

"Oh, well, you know about me, I guess there's no point in hiding it now. Meet Lola and Oscar, or as you know them as, Lily and Oliver." Lily and Oliver? The same Lily and Oliver that we've been hanging out with for the past two days, Miley too. Oh, this is a lot to take in.

"There's three of you?" I asked.

They nodded. Oh boy, how am I gonna keep this a secret?

HMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSMHMHSM

Sharpay's POV:

Gabi walked back into the room looking a little, I don't know the right word, shocked, flustered, confused, and a little bit… happy. I need details!

"What'd they want?" I asked.

"Oh, um, just to ask me an algebra question," Gabi is a very bad lier.

"No, I mean, the truth."

Gabi groaned. "Nunya."

"Well, aren't you a little ten year old?"

"When I want to be." She's being stubborn. Nobody could get anything out of her when she was being stubborn, well, except for…

"TROY!" I yelled.

"What's going on? Is something wrong? Is somebody hurt?" Troy questioned after he ran into our room.

"No, Gabi is hiding something, I need you to get it out of her."

"Geez, Sharpay, I thought there was an emergency."

"Yeah, well, there wasn't, Gabi's being stubborn. You are the only one who can ever get anything out of her when she's stubborn. She'll tell you anything. And I can tell, this is big."

Troy sighed. He went and sat across from Gabriella. "What are you hiding, Gabi?"

Gabriella tried her hardest not to look him in the face. No, no. She couldn't betray Miley. She couldn't. So, when she finally did look at him, Taylor and Kelsi ran through the door.

Normal POV:

"Shar, Gabs, come on, we have to go to the mall! The concert's in four hours!"

Gabriella grabbed her purse and quickly got out the door.

"You're right Sharpay," Troy said as she was about to leave too. "She is hiding something."

**Back to HM:**

After Gabriella left, Miley said, "Who thinks she's gonna talk?"

"I think she'll try her best not to," Lily answered.

"Yeah, but what if her best isn't good enough?" Miley asked.

"Well, I doubt she'll run straight to the press with this, but she might tell her little friends, but she'll try not to."

"Man, how'd she figure it out!"

"Think of it as a jigsaw puzzle, Miles, there are lots of little pieces we've given them, she's just the only one to put it together correctly, and if she shows the others how to put it together correctly, they'll figure it out too."

"1, stop using metaphors, 2, what pieces have we given them?" Miley asked.

"First of all, the lyrics to your song, I mean, come on!"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Then, there's Hannah and Jake being so close, you know, holding hands and all that."

"I guess."

"Then, there's the fact that we're all so convinced that Jake's not cheating on you with Hannah."

"With anyone!" Jake exclaimed.

"Yeah, we know," Lily said it in a 'duh' tone. "And last, when you had Hannah's phone, I could tell they didn't believe you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, what am I gonna do?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll just have to be hopeful."

"Hopeful about what?" Mr. Stewart said, walking into the room.

"Gabriella found out my secret," she mumbled.

"Oh, darlin', I'm sorry."

"Yeah, she said she wouldn't tell anybody, but I'm not so sure."

"Well, that girl seemed nice enough, but, just, be careful."

"Thanks, Daddy," Miley said, hugging him. "Oh, what did you want?"

"Oh, we gotta go to sound check and rehearsal in about two hours, just letting you know to be ready by then, oh, and I'm goin' there now, to check everything out."

"Alright, by Dad."

"Later, bud."

After he left the room, they just relaxed for about an hour. Then, they got a knock on the door. "Hey Kelsi," Miley said once she opened the door. She was Miley now, and Kelsi didn't know what room Hannah was in.

"Hey, you guys wanna go hang out in the lounge?"

"I guess so, guys, come on."

"Ok," they followed Kelsi down to the lounge.

When they got there, everybody was there.

Miley's POV:

I suddenly had the urge to ask a question. "Gabi, I was watching the jackie show in my room, I had no idea how good a singer you were, have you written anything?"

She looked down. "Well, I have written…one thing, but the situation I was in when I wrote it doesn't apply to me anymore, so, it sounds kinda weird."

"Sing some of it!" Miley encouraged.

"Yeah, I haven't even heard it," Troy said.

"That means it's about you," Chad said under his breath. Everybody heard it, but nobody said anything in response.

"Come on, Gabi, sing it!"

"Yeah, come on!"

"Uhh, I don't know, it might sound really stupid."

"Come on, it won't sound stupid, just sing!"

"Fiiine, it's called, 'When There Was Me and You.' Please don't laugh."

(sorry, it's one of my fav HSM songs, had to put it in)

_It's funny when you find yourself _

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend _

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled _

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_Once upon a song_

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star _

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I tell _

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view_

_Thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

When she looked at everybody, they looked speechless. "Was it really that bad?"

"Bad? Gabi, that was beautiful, what's it about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," she lied. The song had gotten her a little choked up.

"Yes it was, you said so," Lily continued pestering.

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes it was. Was it about…?"

She didn't get to finish because Gabi ran out. Everybody looked very confused. "Why did she get that sad from a song?"

"Maybe it wasn't the song, but why she wrote the song."

"Well, why did she write the song?"

"We dunno, we hadn't heard it before now."

"I think I know what it's about," Taylor piped up.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Chad, that song's kinda our fault."

"How?"

"Remember when we tried to, you know, get Gabi and Troy to not do the call backs?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, imagine what she must have felt after we showed her Troy saying that her and the call backs didn't matter?"

Troy groaned and Miley slapped him. "Hey, what was that for?"

"You never say that a girl doesn't matter, especially one that you're in love with!"

"Yeah, I know, I was stupid…wait, what?"

"Troy look at me, You-love-her-and-she-loves-you!" she talked slowly as if he was stupid.

"How could you!"

Gabi's POV:

I ran away because of…bad memories, I guess. I forgave him because the basketball players could easily get him to say stuff he didn't mean. I guess I should go back now. I walked into the room and heard Miley saying to Troy, "and-she-loves-you!" What! She did not just say that! Bad dream, please be a bad dream!

"How could you!" I nearly yelled to her. "I kept your secret, why couldn't you keep mine?" Then, I covered my mouth. I pretty just admitted that I liked... well, loved him.

Miley looked at me with pleading eyes, no, begging eyes. "Gabriella, please, I'm sorry, don't say anything, please!" I immediately regretted saying anything about her secret.

"I won't say anything," I said. I walked away, because, well, I didn't know what else to do. Everybody else must be pretty confused.

_Oh my god! He was never supposed to know that I liked him. Because he doesn't like you! Get that in your head, Gabriella. What sucks the most…your friendship is probably ruined!_

Troy's POV:

_Gabi likes me? What? How? I love her. I had no idea she…what? She can't like me. There's no way. Miley's wrong, I wish she was right, but, she can't be. I have to follow her._

Normal POV:

A couple seconds after she left, Troy ran to catch up with her. He didn't catch her elevator, but the next one. He got off on the fourth floor. When he got to her room, he was about to knock, but he heard her singing, and he was interested in what she was singing, so, he didn't.

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you_

_I don't wanna talk about it_

'_Cause I'm in love with you _

He sighed, he knew Avril Lavigne put a lot of emotion and sadness into that song, but Gabi put more. When she finished singing, he was about to knock on the door, when he realized she probably wouldn't let him in. He quickly went down and borrowed Taylor's key. After he got it, he ran back up there. He used the key and opened the door.

When she saw him, she said, "Troy, I…"

But, he cut her off by kissing her. When he pulled back, he said, "You said you didn't want a conversation." She gave him a puzzled look. "You sing Avril Lavigne well," he answered.

She giggled her signature giggle. "So, you like me huh?" Troy asked.

She didn't say anything. "Well, that sucks, because, I love you."

She gasped. "I love you too," she said, kind of shocked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to."

They walked to the elevator hand in hand. Then, she said, "Wanna have some fun with them?"

"How?"

"Not tell them."

"That'll kill them."

"I know it will."

"You're evil, Montez."

"I know I am, Bolton."

She dropped his hand. When they got off on the bottom floor, they went to the lounge and sat at separate sides of the room. Everybody looked at them expectantly.

"What?" they asked.

"Come on, you know what!"

"No, we don't."

"Yeah you do, are you two…?"

Kelsi didn't get to finish her question because Mr. Stewart walked into the room. "Miles, Jake, Lils, Oliver, come on, we gotta go."

"Okay," they left. The rest of the afternoon, the gang tried to get something out of Troy and Gabi, but, it didn't work. They caught a cab to where the concert was. They were able to go backstage before it started.

"Oh my god!" they all shouted, except for Gabi, at what they saw in there. There were actually only two people in the room, Jake Ryan, and Hannah Montana, making out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. A New Plan

**The Things I Do For Love**

**A New Plan**

"_Oh my god!" they all shouted, except for Gabi, at what they saw in there. There were actually only two people in the room, Jake Ryan, and Hannah Montana, making out._

Miley and Jake immediately pulled apart with horror written all over their faces.

Sharpay went up to Jake and slapped him. "Jake Ryan, how could you do this to Miley?"

"Yeah, if you think for one second that we're not gonna' tell her, then think again!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Dude, how stupid do you gotta' be?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, man, Miley will kick your ass," Chad said.

"You guys!" Gabi jumped in. "Are you sure Miley needs to know?"

"Of course she does, Gabi, we would think you of all people would think that," Kelsi said, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, well…"

"How would you feel if your boyfriend was cheating on you and your friends didn't tell you?"

"Well, I would be pretty mad at them, but, I think we're dealing with a slightly different situation here."

"How is it different?"

"Well, um," Gabi tried to think of an excuse. "Because they're Jake ryan and Hannah Montana!"

"Yeah, well, we didn't say we were gonna run to Us Weekly with it, we're just gonna tell her so she can dump him."

"I'm right here you know," Jake said.

"Yes, we know, and we're leaving, because we're not about to listen to a little home wrecker's concert about stupid boys and stupid movies, wait, I bet that song really is about Jake and he has been deliberately cheating on Miley, come on, we're leaving!" Sharpay loudly said, walking out of the room.

Everybody gave Zeke a weird look, considering he was her boyfriend, and might know what the outburst was about. "When did the ice queen get back?"

"I think she's on her period.

"Eew, dude, did not need to know that!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Taylor snaps. "Come on, guys, let's go."

Everybody except Gabi followed her out of the room. "Gabs, let's go," Troy said.

"Wait for me, I'm gonna stick back here for a sec."

"Ok," he pretends to leave, but he hides behind the door so he could find out why she wants to stay. He can both see and hear what's going on.

"Miley, what are you gonna' do?" Gabriella asks. _Miley?_

Hannah sighs. "I really don't know." She leans against Jake's shoulders.

"Well, the way I see it, you have two choices," Gabriella says.

"What?"

"1. Tell everybody what's really going on. 2. Pretend to break up with Jake, then, when you go back to Malibu, act like none of it ever happened."

"We could do option 2," Hannah says, not happy about it.

"Yeah," Jake sighs. "But, it seems like they'll figure it out eventually."

"I don't know, sometimes they can be pretty stupid," Gabi says, half joking.

"I suppose," Hannah says. "Jake, I'm not ready to share my secret with them, I might be, eventually, but not right now, can we try option 2?"

"I guess."

"So, we're gonna pretend to break up?"

"Yeah," he sighs. "But you, you as in Miley, have to tell them not to go to the press, I can take the world calling me a cheating jerk, but I don't want you to expose your secret."

"Thanks."

"Don't you think it would be easier," Troy starts, stepping into the room. "If you just told all of us, considering, now, 2 out of 8 of us know."

Miley gasps. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

"Oh god."

"Listen, I won't tell anybody, but, I think no matter what you do, or how stupid they are, they're gonna figure it out."

"Yeah, so you think I should tell them?"

"Well, you could, but, I think there is a much more interesting way of going about this."

"Gabs, Troy, let's go!" Sharpay said, walking into the room, giving Hannah and Jake dirty looks.

"You know what, Shar, I think we're just gonna stay for the concert."

"Whatever," she says leaving.

She walked down the hall to where the others were. They started to walk toward the parking lot. "Where are they?" Ryan asked.

"They're staying."

"What why? That's not like Gabi at all."

"I know, you think they know something we don't?"

Taylor thought for a second. "You remember when Gabriella said 'I kept your secret, why couldn't you keep mine'? We never did think about that."

"You're right, and when I was coming in there, I heard, 'much more interesting way of going about this' from Troy," Sharpay remembers.

"I think there's definitely something they know that we don't."

**Backstage:**

Troy finished telling them what he thinks they should do (no, I'm not gonna tell you, although, that might be because I'm not sure yet) They agreed on it, and Hannah did the concert. (yeah, no point in the lyrics there)

They went back to the hotel (Lily and Oliver included), prepared for what they would do tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, any ideas? PLEASE tell me if you do have some, cuz I seriously have no idea where I'm going with this. But, I'll figure something out. On the plus side, I passed a really really important math test. Yay me! (I'm not London Tipton-ish, I promise.)**


	11. You're Kidding, Right?

**The Things I Do For Love**

**You're Kidding, Right?**

Miley awoke the next morning to loud banging on her door. She groaned and got up, knowing exactly who it was. She put on a robe and went to the door. "Hey guys," she said to Sharpay and Taylor opening the door for them. "What's up?"

"Jake was cheating on you!" Sharpay blurted out.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Last night, we saw him kissing Hannah Montana at her concert, we had to tell you."

She sighs, hoping she was a good lier. "Listen guys, he wasn't cheating on me."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Jake after the Jackie Show yesterday. We're on good terms, it just wasn't working out," she completely lies. Sharpay and Taylor's jaws drop. (Thx for the idea, laughXoutXloud)

"What? How could you not tell us?"

"I guess I didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of it."

"But, you kissed him good bye yesterday when we went to the concert."

"I guess…" she tries to think of an excuse. "Old habits die hard."

"That boy rebounds fast!" Taylor exclaims.

"Nah, he called me last night and told me about the kiss, so you guys wouldn't tell me first, he told me that him and Hannah were talking, and it just sort of happened, he doesn't have any feelings for her."

"Oh."

"So, you guys are still friends, no awkward feelings?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Ok, well, that's good."

Then, they heard a voice. "Miley!" But it wasn't Taylor or Sharpay. It sounded like it was coming from down the hall.

"You have to be kidding me!" Miley said, recognizing the voice.

"There, you are, Miley, I found you," said a girl, coming to the door.

"What are you doing here, Lue?" Miley asked her. Yeas, Luanne was there. But not a skimpy Luanne, an overall wearing, curly haired Luanne. (you'll understand if you read "He's Back!")

Luanne winced at the nick name. "I came to see my dear, dear cousin."

"But…but…you just left my house like 3 weeks ago."

"So?"

"Miley, who's this?" Taylor asks.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Luanne."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Now, that we've said hi, my question, Luanne, what are you doing here?"

"Can't a girl visit her cousin?"

"Yes, a girl can. But, you, well, no."

She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you he…" Miley yelled, but then she realized. "You're trying to break me and Jake up again, aren't you?" Taylor and Sharpay shot her confused glances. "I mean, you would be, if we hadn't broken up!" she tried to recover.

"You and Zombie Boy broke up? I figured he would dump you sooner or later."

That made Miley's blood boil. "You know what Luanne! Shut up! Just shut up! All you ever do is talk. Shut up!" That was kind of random, but, Miley went with it anyway.

"Whatever, so, Uncle Robbie said you have a pull out couch, I'll be staying with you."

Miley groaned. "We'll be leaving now," Sharpay said, as her and Taylor left.


	12. Problems and Lyrics

**The Things I Do For love**

**Problems and Lyrics**

Miley's POV:

Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I mean, seriously. Come on! Let's make a list of my problems.

-Luanne is here

-Jake and I are supposed to be broken up, but we're not

-2 random people from New Mexico know my secret, and I don't know if they'll tell or not

-Their 6 other friends are very close to figuring it out

-I feel like screaming. Ok, technically, that's not a problem, but that's what all these problems are leading up to

-I have a major head ache

-Troy and Gabi aren't together. Hmm, I'd forgotten about that one.

I fell back on to my bed. What am I gonna do? Luanne is eating lunch at the restaurant right now, so I'm alone. That girl confuses me. She has the whole country girl act going on in her look, but her accent is pretty clear. What's she trying to pull? I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open!"

I hear somebody enter and sit on the bed I'm laying on. "Hey Jake," I say, not even having to look at him to know who it is. He has like a weird sixth sense if something's bugging me.

"What's up?" he asks. "I know there's something bugging you."

"Guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Luanne."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, as if I didn't have enough things to deal with."

"Listen Miley, I promise, Luanne could never steal me from you. _Never."_

"Yeah."

"Miles, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where do we go from here, I mean, what are we supposed to do, act like friends for the next four days?"

"I guess so. I'm just scared, I tell these random eight kids from Albuquerque (thank you spell check) my secret, I'll probably never see them again, what do they have to gain from keeping my secret?"

"Nothing, but, hopefully they will."

**Meanwhile:**

Sharpay, Gabriella, and Taylor were sitting inside their hotel room. "I feel guilty," Taylor says.

"About?"

"Jake and Miley, I mean, I know, we have nothing to do with them breaking up, but somehow I still feel like it's our fault."

"Why did they break up, anyway?" Sharpay asked.

"I dunno, Miley didn't tell us, I still think they're hiding something," Taylor said.

"Well, yeah, but what?"

"Let's put some facts together."

"Alright, what do we have?"

"First of all, Jake and Miley broke up and it wasn't because Jake was cheating, but I don't think they want us to know."

"Yeah, but what I think is weird is that they were so sure he wasn't cheating."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Sharpay said. "I don't see how they could be so positive that he wasn't cheating, unless, they like, followed him everywhere. I mean, come on, he's famous."

"I see what you mean, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless, they knew he was cheating."

"What?"

"Think about it. Miley knew he was cheating, but she didn't dump him because he's _Jake Ryan."_

"Come, on, Miley would be more smart than that, or, at least, it seems like she would be."

"Hey, you never know."

"Gabi, you haven't said anything this whole time, what do you think is going on, or, do you know?"

"Song lyrics, ladies, it's all in the song lyrics," Gabriella says, her part of the plan, leaving them utterly confused.

"What did she mean by that?"

"I have no idea."

"Back to what we were talking about."

"Yeah."

"So, maybe Miley knew Jake was cheating with Hannah and didn't mind because he was a celebrity, and she got to be a celebrity's girlfriend."

"Maybe, but, why would she break up with him now?"

"She didn't break up with him," said a voice, coming into the room.

"Zack, Cody, what are you doing here, and how do you know that?"

"Well," Zack starts. "The door was open, and, we just passed their door 10 minutes ago, they were making out."

"Did not need to know that!"

"Yeah, whatever, they were, it didn't look like she dumped him," Cody added.

"Oh god, that girl needs help, he cheated on her and she knows it!"

"Yes, but, I think, for once, we just shouldn't butt in."

Sharpay sighed, knowing she was right and that Miley had to figure this (even if there was no 'this') out for herself. Sigh.

"I guess you're right."

"Whatever, come on Zack," Cody says as they leave the room.

"Song lyrics," Taylor says. "Gabi said song lyrics, that has to mean something."

"Yeah, but what?"

"It's probably Hannah's lyrics, I mean, who else would she be talking about?"

"Yeah, do you have her album on your iPod?"

"Uh huh."

"Me too," Sharpay says, getting out her iPod. She scrolls to the 'Hannah' playlist. "Ok, Tay, you listen to 'Nobody's Perfect', 'If We Were a Movie', 'Who Said', 'The Best of Both Worlds', and 'I Got Nerve.'"

"Yay, I got the good songs," Taylor says.

"Whatever, I got, 'Pumpin' Up the Party', 'Make Some Noise', 'The Other Side of Me', 'Just like You', and 'This is the Life."

"Ok, so, what are we looking for?"

"Any lyrics that catch your attention or sound kind of… not regular."

For 20 minutes, they listen closely to their songs, repeating some that need to be repeated.

"Ok, watcha got?" Taylor asked once they were finished.

"Well," Sharpay says. "The Other Side of Me', 'Just Like You', and 'This is the Life' caught my attention, before I tell you why, you?"

"Every song except for, 'I Got Nerve' sounded fishy."

**Cough-filler-cough. Sorry I haven't updated lately, but, I have stuff goin' on!**


	13. Drawing Them In

**The Things I Do For Love**

**Drawing Them In**

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Miley exclaims to Jake. (going on while Sharpay and Taylor are talking)

"What?" he asks.

"Let's mess with them," she says.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, I can ask completely fine with this whole situation at one time, but then, completely…not fine at other times," she answers.

"Oh, yeah, and maybe sometime I can act like I like Hannah, and then, at other times act like I like you."

"Exactly," she says. "It'll be fun."

"Yeah, and maybe we can get Oliver, Lily, Troy, and Gabi to act weird like that sometimes too," Jake suggests.

"Get us to act weird like what?" Oliver asks, as the four of them walk into the room. (If I hadn't mentioned it before, they all had become really good friends over these last, 3 or 4 days.)

"Oh," Miley starts. She explains the whole Hannah/Jake/Miley triangle to Oliver and Lily who didn't know about the whole 'Jake and Hannah kiss' that the group had witnessed. "So now, we're thinking about playing some games with those who don't know what's really going on."

"That sounds kind of mean," Lily states. "But, I'll _so_ do it." Everybody laughs.

"So," Miley begins. "Just think of some ways to act, I dunno, weird or confused about everything, but now on to other matters, what's going on with you two?" she asks turning to Troy and Gabriella. "Ever since that whole, 'I kept your secret, why couldn't you keep mine?' thing, you seem even more flirty than usual." They blush. They hadn't really told anyone they were together, actually, they hadn't told anyone. They just kept sneaking off.

"Umm…" Troy says. "Well, you see, we're…"

"You're going out!" Lily nearly yells. They nod. Miley and Lily squeal as everybody else rolls their eyes. "That's so great!" Miley says. "Wait, you're keeping it a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the six of us just love to torture people, don't we?" Jake asks and they all laugh.

_Oliver's POV: Man, why do I have these sudden feelings for Lily, I don't think these are normal to have for your best friend, but…I do. I know I love her, but I know she doesn't feel the same way._

_Lily's POV: Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. That's all I can ever think about lately. Why do I all of the sudden, ok, before that, love him? Groan._

The six of them want down to the lobby and talked about what they were going to do. Then, Sharpay and Taylor came down. "What were you guys doing?" Gabriella asks.

"Oh, we were just listening to some Hannah Montana stuff, she has very interesting lyrics," Taylor answers. They hadn't really talked about the lyrics, they agreed to do it laster. Gabriella gave Miley a look and Miley nodded.

"Hannah Montana this, Hannah Montana that, that's all anybody talks about anymore, isn't it? Well, I'm sick of it!" Miley says, as she gets up to walk away. Taylor and shrpay looked confused. Aren't they together, even though we're not supposed to know that? Doesn't she know he's cheating on her?

Miley goes up to her hotel room and gets a text from Jake.

**Jake: Nice Work**

**Miley: I know**

"That was…strange. She told us she was completely fine with whatever is going on, because, I really don't know anymore," Taylor says, truly confused.

"What was strange?" Chad asks as him, Jason, and Zeke walk up to their little group.

"Well, you know how we told you that Miley and Jake had broken up before this little star studded meaningless kiss, and Miley was fine with it?" Sharpay asks.

**Jake: they're calling it a 'star studded meaningless kiss' now**

**Miley: rolls eyes**

"Yeah," Chad says.

"Well, she just stormed out of here, mad about Hannah Montana, I'm very confused, because, I thought…never mind," Taylor said, not wanting Jake to know about her thoughts on what is going on.

"You know, Jake's right here, why don't you just ask him?" Troy says, giving Jake a look.

"Jake, do you know what's goin' on?"

"Uhh, maybe she's just upset about…" he didn't get to finish his sentence because…

"Oh my god!" Lily yells, catching the whole lobby's attention. "I…umm…heard that the hotel offers discounts to people over 50," Lily covers up. Everybody goes back to whatever they were doing, thinking Lily is just another crazy teenager. "I'll be right back," Lily says to the group as she heads up to hers' and Miley's room. When she gets there, she slaps a magazine down on Miley's bed. Miley, who was reading, looks up.

"What's with the magazine, Lil?" she asks.

"Read this article," she says, pointing to an article.

Miley starts reading. "_After the infamous Jake Ryan/Hannah Montana interview on the Jackie Hendericks Show a couple of days ago, nobody was still quite positive that his mystery girlfriend truly existed. Friends of Ryan and Montana claimed that she was real, and that her name was Miley. Yet something about the fact that no information has been given on her and that no pictures have been seen was still a bit fishy. Well, think again! Miley, whos surname has yet to be given, and Jake Ryan have been spotted! A picture was taken about two weeks ago of the two of them on, what we're assuming is a date. Although, this is no ordinary date photo as you can see above. Who we're assuming is 'Miley' was covered in what looks like a strawberry smoothie. Why? Jake Ryan is very admired, for lack of a better word, by the female population of his school, Seaview High. "Some fan girls who were jealous spilled it on her, most likely," says a source. "I doubt this was an accident." David Martinez, the cashier at the restaurant they were at that night, recalls Ryan calling this girl Miley, so, we're assuming this is her. Martinez says, "You can't really see this while she was covered in smoothie, but, this was a pretty cute brunette chick. She had a slight, very slight, you can barely even hear it, but it's there, southern drawl to her voice." On the status of this relationship, if there even is one, we do not know. All we know is 'Miley' is definitely not a lie. _What the heck? What is this?" Miley yells.

"Well, it looks like an article about you and Jake and a picture of you two, with you covered in smoothie," Lily answers.

"Well, I got that part! I'm asking how they got this!"

"I don't know, when was this anyway?" Lily asks.

"Uhh, our first date, Amber and Ashley did it," Miley says. Lily giggles at the last part of the sentence. "Oh Lily, you know what I mean, this is no time for jokes!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, well, what am I gonna' do now?"

"Tell Jake, it's his publicity, not Hannah's," Lily answers logically.

"Right."

**Miley: grrr…**

**Jake: that time of month again?**

**Miley: no**

**Jake: then what**

**Miley: I swear, if I ever look at another smoothie again, I'll hurl**

**Jake???**

**Miley: **_**Us Weekly**_** (I know they usually don't do people that age, but, I don't usually read the mags that do) has a picture and an article about our 1****st**** date**

**Jake: crap**

**Miley: ya**

**Jake: well, there's nothing we can do about it**

**Miley: that's the worst part**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! You know, stuffs going on.**

**Disclaimer: Well, umm, yeah, I still don't own anything. It hasn't changed. **


	14. Rachel and Willis?

**The Things I Do For Love**

**Rachel and Willis?**

"Lily, what am I supposed to do now?" Miley asked Lily, putting her phone down.

"Do something that makes you feel better," Lily said.

"Like what?"

"Umm, here," Lily answered, handing her a guitar.

She started singing 'Who Said.' Somehow, this song just always made her feel better.

When she was finished with the song, she went into her room. She came back as an H-O-T looking Hannah. They walked to the elevator. "Wait, Lily, you stay here in case I need help," Miley says. Lily nods as she makes her way back to the room.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask Miley, once we are riding down.

"You'll just have to see," she says. A few minutes later, we reach the lobby and step out.

Back to the Lobby:

Jake's POV:

I'm just bored as ever pretending to listen to what everybody thinks is going on. Hello! I'm right here! Don't they know that if I wanted to, I could hear them! Suddenly, everything goes quiet. I look at them and their eyes are wide, staring behind me. I turn around… Ok no way! They most definitely better not be staring at how extremely hot my girlfriend looks right now. They are. Of course I can't act jealous right now. She is Hannah. And, even if she were Miley, we are supposed to be broken up. When did my love life get so confusing? Well, I guess there wouldn't be much of one if it weren't.

"What are you guys looking at?" I ask them, turning my head around, pretending I wasn't the least bit interested.

"Uhh…umm…nothing," they all sort of mumble back. I roll my eyes.

"Hey Jake, can I talk to you for a second?" she asks me in a sweet and innocent tone. Umm, let me think, PART OF THE PLAN.

"Sure Hannah," I say, as we head towards the lounge, not before she gives Gabriella a look telling her to have everybody listen to what we're saying.

She nods. We go into the lounge and close the door. "So, what's up?" I ask her.

"What's up? What's up? What do you think is up Ryan!" she exclaims, slapping me in the face. Ok, Oww. WTF? She gives me an apologetic look. Why would she…oh, I get it. Everybody must be secretly listening now.

"Huh?" I ask her.

"Why the heck would you make Miley cry like that? What's wrong with you?"

"Why was Miley…?"

"Don't think I don't know Jake, I know you kissed that…Rachel girl right after you kissed me!" Ooh, she really is good.

"I only kissed Rachel to get back at her for kissing that…Willis guy!" Ok, so, first name I could think of. She gives me a dirty look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asks. I'm trying really hard to play along here.

"I kissed you to make Miley jealous after she dumped me because she thought that I liked you!" I exclaimed. Wow, we're just making this up as we go along, aren't we?

"Well, how did that work out for you?" she asks.

"Well, not well, because I saw her kissing Willis, so, I kissed Rachel," I answered, hmm, we could be writers if we make up things like this on the spot.

"Ok, well, she was on the verge of crying anyway, and then, somebody in this little group of yours mentions me, and, now, she's a mess! Because of her failed relationship! Because of her stupid ego maniac ex! Because of you, Jake!" she yells. Dramatic much?

Miley's POV:

I'm trying really really really really really hard not to laugh at this stuff. How are we doing this? It's all a bunch of soap opera bologna. "Hannah, let's just talk about this later," he say. I nod, as we head back to the lobby. Everybody rushes back to the couch, trying to make it look like they weren't listening. We roll our eyes and sit down. Then, the elevator opens, revealing Lily in a totally fake old lady costume.

"Do you kids know about the discounts I heard someone yelling about earlier?" she asks.

"OKAY THAT IS IT!" Sharpay yelled. We all looked at her confused. Luckily, only the staff was in there. "What's going on here? You're like messing with our heads or something! We want to know and we want to know right now!" The others nod their heads in agreement.

Jake, Lily, Oliver, Troy, Gabi, and I just burst out laughing. They look at us confused.

"Do you guys really want to know?" I ask them, teasing them with the truth.

"Duh!!!!!!!!"

"Fine, I'll tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You can probably tell it's almost over. 2 chappies max more. **

**You know, this chapter took me a couple days to write. I couldn't quite decide what I wanted in there. It had originally been Taylor finding out. But, then, I decided to go a different way. Then, I thought about Luanne. But, I already had another way planned out, so, I decided against it. In the end, I decided this was best.**

**Current Song Stuck In My Head: Umbrella by Rihanna**

**Disclaimer: When I suddenly find out I'm related to Walt Disney, I'll let you know, but, until then…**

**Toodles**

**Paige**


	15. Everything is Good

**The Things I Do For Love**

**Everything is Good**

"Ok, we'll tell you," Miley said. "But, we have to go upstairs first."

They nodded and went up to Miley and Lily's room.

"Ok you guys, you cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you. Whatever you hear in this room never leaves this room. Got that?" Miley asks. They nod.

"Ok, now, I am not just going to straight out tell you, I will give you clues to figure it out," Miley comtinues. Once again, they nod. (remember she is Hannah now) "Clue number 1, I _did_ write that song about Jake."

"I knew it!" Sharpay exclaims.

"Yeah, whatever, clue number 2, Miley and Jake never really broke up," Miley says.

"I knew it…again!" Sharpay yells.

"Ok, umm, Jake was dating me and Miley at the same time, and we never had any problem with it," she says.

"Yeah, me and Shar figured that out," Taylor said.

"But, it's not what you think, guys," Gabriella said, having heard the conversation in which they figured this out.

"Final clue," Miley says. "Jake never cheated on Miley."

"What?" Taylor asks. "How is that possible, you just said he was dating you and Miley at the same time."

"Exactly," Miley says.

"I don't get it," Chad says.

Ryan thinks for a moment. "I do!"

"Whisper it in my ear," Miley tells him.

He goes over to her and whispers this in her ear, "You are Miley."

"Very good Ryan."

Ryan claps his hands together like a little girl. "Wait a second," he says, realizing what this means. "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, I figured that'd come," Miley said. "So, nobody else gets it?" she asked.

"No," they all mumble.

"Does this help?" Miley questions, pulling off her wig, revealing her brown Miley locks.

"Oh my god!" they all exclaim, none of them have even considered that.

"Haha, you were surprised!" Oliver exclaims. Miley rolls her eyes.

"You're Hannah Montana?" Taylor asked.

"No duh," Troy answers.

"Wait, did you two know about this?" Kelsi asks, pointing towards Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah, we figured it out," Gabriella answers.

"Ahem," Miley clears her throat, eyeing Gabriella and Troy.

"Oh yeah," Troy says. "Me and Gabs are going out."

"What???!!!"

"How could you not tell us!"

"When?"

"Seriously?"

"Oh my gosh!"

Everybody who already knew laughs at these comments. Soon, everybody is laughing, nobody can stop. Then, Luanne walks into the room. "Miley is Hannah Montana!" she exclaims, over the laughing. They all continue laughing, at her expense. Her plan was foiled again. Jake grabs Miley's hand. Oliver grabs Lily's hand, at her surprise. He lightly kisses her. She smiles. Chad grabs Taylor's hand. Troy grabs Gabriella's hand. Jason grabs Kelsi's hand. Zeke grabs Sharpay's hand. Soon, everybody leans into kiss. Everything is good…for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's the end! Ooh, sort of a cliffy! Do you hear…SEQUEL! Yes, another one. The next one will be completely different, more on the dramatic side. It will be…heck, why don't I just give you the summary:**

**Miley is 28. 10 years ago, she left Malibu, leaving nothing but a note to her family and friends. She left because she thought (keyword: thought) her boyfriend, Jake Ryan, was cheating on her. She is now living in New York, having not seen her family or friends in 10 years. She gave up Hannah, so they wouldn't find her. She now has a new celebrity alter ego, Lexi McDonald, who they don't know is her. What happens when Lexi has to do a movie with a certain zombie slayer, more specifically one she hasn't seen in 10 years? Jiley? I'm not sure what it'll be called yet.**

**Ok, just give me a moment to say… ****JAKE'S COMING BACK ON SUNDAY!!!** That look on his face in the promo when she tells him her secret in PRICELESS!!!

Oh, and by the way, thank you to…

**nysunestangel**

**talkingCinematic**

**LaurFoSho**

**ForbiddenxMelody**

**Wolfwhisperer**

**Sango A.R**

**Actingtoast**

**DisneyClassic**

**lilypad456**

**kitten1011**

**Jackiesmynamexshoppingsmygame**

**laughXoutXloud**

**xJiley4evax**

**Best.At.Being.Me**

**mileyfan23 **

**xoxMini Sharpayxox**

**BollywoodRocks**

**Mira94**

**YankeeBard**

**jileyfan**

**200hannahfan4ever002**

**Kitty-Witty-Kate**

**ilovetoplaybball**


End file.
